


Old Friends

by missy520



Series: Watching [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Royce visits Kate Beckett. </p>
<p>As always, I don't own Castle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you who want to see Kate with other people. 
> 
> I’m going a little AU here. Mike Royce didn’t betray Kate during Under the Gun, and he wasn’t killed in To Live and Die in LA. However, he did move to LA, so whenever he’s in NY, he and Kate try to see each other. This is set during season 5.

Kate was glad she’d invited Royce to dinner at her place tonight; they had been able to talk and laugh as loudly as they wanted to without worrying about what others thought. And of course, they were able to flirt and touch each other without worrying too. Back when he was her TO, they were regular fuckbuddies. Kate had wanted more, but Royce knew it was a mistake. 

But the sex had always been incredible, and even after all these years, she kind of missed fucking him. He may not be the best she’d ever had, but he pushed her to try just about anything. Sure, she’d had a threesome before, but he coaxed her into a threesome with him and another guy. (And it was interesting to watch him get a blow job from a guy – he told her later that a blow job was a blow job) He dared her to have sex in public places. And he was the guy that popped her anal cherry. 

She shivered a bit as she thought about their past. While he was a good looking guy, he wasn’t classically handsome, and he certainly wasn’t the most gentlemanly guy out there. But there was something about the whole package – well, yeah, he had one of the biggest penises she’d ever seen – and there was his voice. Something about that voice got her every time. And right now, as they were sitting on her couch talking, he was making her laugh out loud as he reminded her about the threesome with the guy. 

“I still remember the shocked look on his face when he saw my cock! But he managed to deal with it just fine,” he said with a booming laugh. Kate punched him in the shoulder and laughed too.

“I remember the shocked feeling I got when I saw that monster! Holy fuck, Royce, you could do porn with that,” she laughed some more.

“Who says I haven’t? I do live in LA now you know. Maybe I’ve been discovered,” he leered at her. 

“I’m sure that I would have recognized you if I had seen you!” she teased. 

Royce nearly spat out his mouthful of beer. “I forgot how much you liked to watch. And still do, I guess?” He grinned at her as she nodded her head. And then he nearly jumped off the couch as her hand squeezed him through his pants. “But right now, I’m guessing you don’t want to watch, you want to do.” And then he put down his beer, and rubbed her though her pants. He leaned over to kiss her and she kissed him back. She let out a low throaty moan as he continued to touch the crotch of her pants. She could feel the moisture building up and moaned again. But soon, rubbing her through her pants wasn’t enough, and she pulled away. She stood up next to the couch and began to get naked. After pulling his shirt off and undoing and pushing his pants down, Royce leaned back on the couch and slowly stroked himself. 

Now that Kate was totally naked, she got down to her knees and put her head in his lap. She kissed the tip of his penis and took his hands off it. Then she licked it very slowly, but she made sure she used as much saliva as possible. She needed all the help she could get to deep throat him. Back then, it had taken her a while, but she had managed it and she was determined to do it again. 

As much as it pained him, Royce knew he couldn’t move, or Kate would gag. He figured it would pay off in the end. And sure enough, she did it – she got the head of his cock down her throat. “Fuck, Kate! “ He had to move, but he made sure he didn’t move too fast. His hips thrust once or twice, and then Kate released his cock. When he looked down, he saw how wet it was. But he just got a quick glimpse since Kate took it in her hands, and spread the moisture everywhere. Her strokes made it even harder. She let go of his cock, and went over to the table near the couch and grabbed some condoms. Royce had started to stroke himself again, but he laughed long and hard when he saw what she did. 

“Hey,” she said, “I had a feeling this would happen. I put condoms all over so we wouldn’t have to wait too long!” She laughed as she walked over to him, ripped open the package and quickly sheathed his cock. She climbed up on the couch, positioning her pussy over his erection. She looked him in the eyes as she slowly slid down his cock, giving her body a chance to get used to his size. When she was ready, she started to move up and down on his dick. But before she could get into a rhythm, Royce sat up and put his hands on her hips and began to control her movements. He thrust into her and Kate let him. At this angle, he was hitting her g-spot with almost every stroke. She had her hands on his shoulders so he moved one hand from her hip to her clit. He started to rub it with just enough pressure. 

Kate could feel her climax building, and she threw her head back and wailed as she came. Royce put his hands back on her hips and started to get off the couch, while his cock was still inside her. Kate wrapped her legs around his waist when she realized what he was doing. Soon, he was standing up and he started to thrust into her. Now his orgasm was moving through his body, and he bellowed as he came, filling the condom with his come. His cock slid out of her pussy as she lowered her legs from his waist and he supported her body as she stood up. He went off to the bathroom to dispose of the condom, but he was back in the room with her in no time. 

He wasn’t shocked to find her holding a bottle of lube, which she handed off to him. She went to position herself over the arm of the couch, with her ass sticking up. He didn’t need to be told what she wanted next. Just seeing her in that position made him hard and he quickly put a condom on. He lubed up the condom and then dripped some of the lube on her ass. He also put some lube on his fingers so he could get her ready. “Okay, Kate, we’ll go slowly. Let me know if you want to stop. Your safe word is still purple, right?” When she nodded, he inserted one of his lubed fingers into her sphincter up to the knuckle. He heard her hiss of pain, but he also felt her relax her muscles so he could insert the finger further. He moved it around a little, and then he inserted the second finger. Kate took that one easily, so he removed the fingers and put the tip of his cock at her asshole and pushed. 

“Damn, fuck, this feels amazing!” he tried to keep going slowly, but he couldn’t – he needed to be all the way inside her NOW. When he was all the way in, he just started pumping his cock in and out. He knew this wouldn’t take long. Kate’s moans and groans just made him move faster and harder and that was all it took – he exploded. Kate keened and he draped his body over hers so he could reach her clit. One pinch and she came too. This time, he pulled his cock out of her body slowly and he helped her straighten up. She walked down the hall with him, but she went to the bedroom and he went into the bathroom. 

Once he was showered, he came back out to the living room to get dressed. Kate was already there, sitting on the couch dressed in a short robe. He quickly dressed, leaned over to kiss her good-bye, and then said, “Thanks for the fun evening. And Rick, hope you enjoyed it too!” Castle gave him a little wave as he walked out the door.

“So, babe, what did you think? Was it fun to watch us?” Kate asked as she walked over to Castle. He had been sitting in a chair nearby while she and Royce had fucked. 

“It sure was. You guys looked amazing together!” the writer said with a leer. “Now it’s your turn to watch me with someone!” And they both laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who wanted to see a Kate cheating story, just ignore the ending, LOL.
> 
> And for those of you (like me) who don't want a cheating story, I will be adding this to my "Watching" series in a few days. I didn't want to give it away.


End file.
